1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for packaging and separate dispensing of at least two products, in particular two cosmetic or skin care products.
2. Discussion of Background
The expression “cosmetic product” is understood to mean a product as defined in EC Council Directive 93/35/CEE dated 14th Jun. 1993.
From the teaching of document EP-1378188, a coupling element is known that allows the assembly of two self-contained devices for separate packaging and application of cosmetic products.
Document US-2004-190974 also describes a known device comprising two assembled containers. The first container presents a first opening closed off by the bottom of the second container. The second container also includes a second opening closed off by a closure capsule. The two containers are stacked one on top of the other. In effect, when this assembly is resting with the bottom of the first container on a flat surface, the products respectively contained in the first and second container remain, by virtue of gravity, respectively in the bottom of each of these containers.
European patent application EP-A-1382541 also describes a known device for separate packaging of two products comprising a container holding a first product and closed off by a closure capsule. This closure capsule includes a base portion presenting on one hand attachment means to enable the container to be closed off, and a recess containing a second product on the other hand. This recess is closed off by a part of the capsule that is mobile relative to the base portion. In this case also, the products respectively contained in the container and the recess stabilise at the bottom of their respective containing space.
There is a need to provide a simple means to make it possible to generate a flow of product in at least one of the container and/or the recess provided in the closure capsule of such devices, without thereby substantially modifying the actions required to manipulate these devices during successive application of the products respectively contained therein.
Document EP-1000607 describes a known method for applying make-up to the eyelashes consisting of the successive application of two products, the first product applied being a film-forming composition and the second product applied comprising solid particles sprinkled onto a layer of this film-forming composition before the latter has dried.